


Totems of Tiereich

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [11]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Penny's a smart girl, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, How Penny Parker came to work for the TSAB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totems of Tiereich

"So let me see if I understand."

Penny looked down at the bracelet that had attached itself to her wrist. It appeared to be made of silver, with red and blue spider-shaped gems set into it. She'd just found it while hiding from Flo Thompson and her posse, when this young woman--Kaelea, she said her name was---found her and asked her for it. However, it didn't seem to want to come off, so Kaelea had brought her to a nearby coffee place to talk.

"This is an ancient artifact--or Lost Logia, as you call them--from the world of Tiereich. It allows the one it's bonded with to transform into a more powerful form with the abilities of a particular animal. Am I correct?"

"Yes," said Kaelea, nodding. "Like the other Totems, the Spider Totem bonds with whoever dons it, if it deems them worthy."

"So there's no way to get rid of it?" Penny asked, looking worried.

"Unfortunately, no," Kaelea said sadly. "The bond lasts until the owner dies. I was hoping to find it before that happened. Since that is no longer possible, I have been authorized to request that you come to work with the Time-Space Administration Bureau."

Penny had already been given some details about the TSAB and what it did--most likely because of this request. It was pretty clear they weren't going to take no for an answer, but they didn't want to make her feel she was being pressured.

Still, this could be good somehow. With Uncle Ben's being laid off and Aunt May's health issues, Penny wanted to help out somehow.

"If I'm going to work for this TSAB, I think we should talk about work conditions."

Kaelea looked at her for a few seconds, then sat back in her chair, picking up a notepad and pen.

"All right. Then let's talk."


End file.
